Frozen Cat
by kuroikuu
Summary: In which Tezuka pretends to be a cat. Where Fuji is highly amused. And when Ryoma is oblivious.


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**Pairing(s)**: Implied TeRyo /with TeFu on the side and probable FuRyo/

**Note(s)**: This ficlet shows Kuroi's endless love (e.g. teasing) for the stoic captain. [This story was created from the spur of the moment, when plot bunnies invaded in the middle of the night and wouldn't leave my muse alone. Though un-beta'ed, it was revised twice, but please if you do spot a mistake, do tell.]

**Warning**: Mischievous Fuji wants to play.

* * *

**Frozen Cat**

WrittenBy~ Kuroi  
March 20, '09

_"In which Tezuka pretends to be a cat. Where Fuji is highly amused. And when Ryoma is oblivious."_

* * *

[_Ring_]

[_Ring_]

[_Ring_]

The phone was ringing. _His_ phone was ringing. Then it all went quiet, signaling _it_ went to voice mail. The room stood quiet for a couple of minutes, bringing silence to the once again silent room. A minute later, it started again. The phone constantly telling him to pick up. The sinister yet melodious tune aggravating him every passing second. Yet, he was too stubborn to pick up.

The phone died down, once again. He waited for it to ring again -not that he was wanting it to rile up. Two minutes, later. Five minutes… ten minutes… and what seemed like hours later, he heard someone at the front door. He was debating whether or not to get out of his comfortable bed to open the door. He knew very well who was out there, and he certainly didn't want to deal with said person, yet his -gentlemanly- side wouldn't allow him to be so _impolite_. Besides, he could here his mother ask him to go open the door, for she was busy.

Reluctantly he stood and went to open the door. "Tezuka." The soft voice greeted him.

Tezuka nodded, "Fuji."

"You weren't answering your cell phone. Were you trying to avoid me, Tezuka?" Fuji accused playfully, his everlasting smile in check.

It was a clear misunderstanding. Tezuka wasn't _avoiding_ Fuji. He was merely _ignoring _the fact of his existence. However, he wasn't up to voice his thoughts to the brunette. And before he realized, said brunette invited himself into his home.

-

-

Once situated themselves inside Tezuka's room, and both of them holding mugs of lukewarm green tea -courtesy of Tezuka's mother. Tezuka asked, "What do you want Fuji?"

Fuji blew lightly over the mug, before taking a small taste sip. "Can't I visit my buchou during winter holidays?" He said jokingly, before chuckling at the skeptical expression -or lack thereof- that Tezuka threw his way.

"Maa, I wanted to see how you were. It's been a week since winter holidays started."

Winter holidays being equivalent to freshman prodigy not being with them. For Echizen went back to the states to spend Christmas _and_ birthday with his grandparents. Implicating, it was their first Christmas since they've been together, but just not spending it with each other.

Even though knowing that very well, it slightly hurt Tezuka being reminded that he was not spending that time with the person he cares for.

[_Ring_-_Ring_]

And the phone began to ring once again, interrupting their prelude conversation. Tezuka recognized the tune, it wasn't the sinister and melodious tune that told him Fuji was the caller, but a soft, gentle melody indicating it was the person who held all of his thoughts.

"Hello, this is Mitsu's phone."

Tezuka froze.

When did he--?

"Fuji give me the phone." Tezuka demanded, placing his tea on the desk, before quickly standing up to retrieve his phone.

-

-

"_Fuji_-_senpai_?"

"Echizen! What a surprise! How are you doing?" Fuji asked, skillfully evading Tezuka's attempts of taking the phone away. The room wasn't spaciously open, so the only thing Tezuka could do is corner the tensai and take the phone.

"_Fuji-senpai why do you have buchou's phone_?"

Fuji's smile widened. He grabbed Tezuka's wrist before he could snatch the device. His blue eyes stared at Tezuka, "Oh, I thought since you left him all alone here, that I'd spend some time with him." Fuji speedily snuck a foot between Tezuka's legs and heaved around one. In a swift motion, Tezuka was -face down- on the floor, his left arm being held behind his back.

He knew he was the strongest of the two. He should have definitely been able to overpower the brunette, so why was it that he was now being straddled by said brunette. _Got careless, therefore was caught off guard_. Tezuka shifted and tried to push him away, but all was futile, his left arm was imprisoned and Fuji was sitting on his back, a knee digging on his right shoulder. He wondered how a small body like Fuji's could be so heavy.

Tezuka turned a little to face Fuji. He glared, as he listened to the one side conversation.

"_Put buchou on the phone_."

Fuji suppressed a chuckle at the annoyed freshman, "I'm afraid Tezuka's a little tied up at the moment Echizen."

There was a groan and a nonsensical murmur on the other line, before Ryoma quietly asked, "_Is Karupin there?_"

Fuji searched around the room. Nope, Karupin wasn't anywhere in sight. He turned to look down at the glaring Tezuka.

[-Insert Inui here-] Given that Echizen's infatuation for his cat is 94.76 percent. There is 85.32 chance that Echizen would want to speak - that is figuratively or literally - with his cat. It would also be said percentage --85.32 probability of Fuji's plan succeeding.

That was good enough for Fuji, "Yes, Echizen. He's right here."

There was something akin to a sigh on the other line, which made Fuji sense Ryoma's hesitation.

"_Senpai, can you---_…"

And his amusement for the prodigy never dies.

-

-

"Thank you for your hospitality, Tezuka!" Fuji exclaimed as he couldn't stop laughing, and waved goodbye, before exiting through the gates.

Tezuka stomped back into the house, forcefully closing the door. He stopped when he saw Karupin leisurely walking down the hall. He glared at the cat, blaming for all that has happened. Why had he agreed to take care of Ryoma's cat in the first place?

Because you'd do anything for Ryoma.

Because subconsciously you'd feel closer to Ryoma.

Those were two good reasons and most likely there were many more. Excluding the fact that the cat wasn't there when it was much needed, resulting in him doing---.

[_Ring_]

He swore the phone was cursed.

[_Ring_]

From the moment he bought _it_, he knew it would only bring problems. Sure it was used for emergencies. Though the only close call emergency so far would be Inui calling for whatever reasons he didn't dare waste time listening.

[_Ring_]

He grabbed the phone. Not bothering to look who the caller was, for the obnoxious tune made it clear.

[_Ri~ crash_]

Much better. Tezuka grabbed a book from his desk and went outside. It was a nice day -despite the snow on the ground and the chilliness in the air- to read a long, _long_ book in a desolated park bench.

-

-

-Omake-

[_Dial_ _tone_]

"How dare he ignore ore-sama!"


End file.
